I'll wait for you there
by sir-black
Summary: Wow, this didn't come out the way I wanted it too. Oh well, it is another songfic with Spike and Julia, with Julia's death and Spike's regret. R&R plz and thanks


I don't own CB chars or the song "Like a stone" by Audioslave. This song is now my fav song in the world. It is such a good song, I want everyone who reads this to please download it. I think I will make a couple different stories, like same song but with Vicious in it, base on this song sometime within the next week hopefully. (At least 5 but not all Cowboy Bebop ones.) Hmm…it is about Spike and Julia, and it doesn't follow the timeline, OK? Just read on and enjoy. Oh "this" = song and this = story.  
  
I'LL WAIT FOR YOU THERE  
  
Rain. Yes it was always raining when he was going to see her. It was annoying as hell to him too. The rain didn't really bother him unlike to the other people walking by who curse at it, he simply pull his coat up over his ear more, trying to block it out of his view for a while and to keep warm. It was as if the rain was like her. As if she was crying with joy, knowing that he was coming to see her. But then, the rain would pick up, and it felt as if she was in heretics or just sad.   
  
"On a cobweb afternoon  
In a room of emptiness  
By a freeway I confess  
I was lost in the pages  
Of a book full of death  
Reading how we'll die alone  
And if we're good we'll lay to rest  
Anywhere we want to go"  
  
He never would want to hurt her or see her in tears. He would have protected her that night. The night that he want her to come with him to leave the Red Dragons behind forever. But that was his happy dream. His happy foolish dream to be in fact. All he wanted was her to be his forever, but she wasn't dreaming the same dream. True she wanted to leave and what he purpose to her, did sound nice, but she saw that it was a fool's dream and would never become true. It was only to bad that he didn't see too, because if he did, maybe she would still be alive.  
  
"In your house I long to be  
Room by room patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone I'll wait for you there  
Alone"  
  
He wanted to save her from her life, but he couldn't. Now, thinking about that day, he wish he never asked her to go with him in the first place. Maybe she would still be alive if he did that. All we want was to hold her in his arms forever and forget his past. But he learn out the hard way that he couldn't forget his past, that the damn thing would follow him around like a lost puppy dog forever. Or like a rain cloud over his head. Yes, the rain. It was ruining his flowers that he had for her and that made him curse. He tucked them around his coat trying to keep them out of the rain and quicken his pace.  
  
"On my deathbed I will pray  
To the gods and the angels  
Like a pagan to anyone  
Who will take me to heaven  
To a place I recall  
I was there so long ago  
The sky was bruised  
The win was bled  
And there you led me on"  
  
She always did like red flowers, but only when she got them from him, not Vicious, she told him one day. That was why he was bringing her some. He figure she would like them, seeing how he couldn't protect her. What harm could come from giving her something she liked, and not asking her to run away from reality? He thought that now, maybe it would have been a much better choice to just leave the flowers behind and not the note too. Too bad he didn't think of that now. He curse again, but this time at himself and not the rain.   
  
"And on I read  
Until the day was gone  
And I sat in regret  
Of all the things I've done  
For all that I've blessed  
And all that I've wronged  
In dreams until my death  
I will wonder on"  
  
Finally at last he reach the place he was looking from. The place where he asked her to meet him that night before it all happen. The place by the graves. He joke to her that he wouldn't be in the grave, just waiting by it. Funny, how it turn out to be the other way. From her to be in it and not him. He wish it was him, not her. His heart was broken, and the flowers now felt like lead. He slowly place them on her grave and whisper a soft "I'm sorry" and then quickly turn around, as if he was to embarrass to cry facing her grave. He felt so guilty, because he knew that her death was all his fault. He shouldn't have waited for her to come find him, it should have been the other way around, maybe then she would still be alive. Maybe with him too. 


End file.
